The term dyslexia is used in the context of this disclosure to describe an individual who persistently reads inaccurately and one who has a lower than average recall or comprehension of the contents of what the individual has recently read. In some cases, the individuals are unable to count more than five symbols due to the level of visual confusion. This condition creates a great deal of frustration for such individuals, and is frequently incorrectly perceived as a lack of intelligence. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for and interest in improved methods for the detection and treatment of this and other similar visual conditions.